Samurai meets Shinigami
by keradwinchester
Summary: This is just a rough draft, also my first attempt at Fanfiction. I'm using this as an experiment to see what i need to work on, I'd like to know if people want more, or if I should try something new. Please be honest. I need critiques I also have more written out as well, I just took some of it to post it just encase it's bad I'll stop. (also know i didn't really go over it either)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Sakata Gintoki meeting Kurosaki Ichigo.

*normal pov*

After leaving the bar, Gintoki was walking down the street, plastered as usual. With the usual sound of his hiccups.

It was a quiet night compared to usual, which would usually set off alarms for a certain Samurai.

But you know how alcohol is. Probably the reason why Gintoki drinks so much, to remove such paranoia and pain.

he got closer to the next back alley, when he got closer he started hearing a slight moaning sound, which made him curious as to what it was.

he started walking down the back lane and noticed some orange, he got closer to see what it exactly was.

it was a man, dressed in all black, he had a huge sword with him, something unlike what he's ever seen, and he had bright orange hair.

*Gintoki pov*

'oh? ... shit he's covered in blood. not.. my problem. Yeah, that's right. not my problem.'

I slowly try to walk away without making noise, but because of the damn alcohol i tripped over a heap of trash.

the head of the person moved a bit, and saw me. 'Shit. Well damn.'

The person looks at me for awhile then says "Oi, ossan. I was wondering, I know this is a lot of trouble, but could you help me out? I feel like i'm on the brink of death. I can't die yet. So please?"

I felt a pang of guilt, guess I'm helping him out. Damn heart. Why you gotta care for strangers too?

I slowly walked to the man and i picked him up. I was going to bring him to the hospital but he started pointing out directions.

*Ichigo pov*

When I turned to the sound of things being knocked over, there was an older man. Not too old though. He was tall and had Silver hair. Wow, that's new, never seen that type of hair color. He probably understands unwanted attention.

After I asked him to help me, he was pretty nice about it. Gah, I gotta get back to my body. It should have fell around he as well. I'll have to try sensing it. Good thing I put a piece of Reishi on it just in case.

After we got near it, he started to fidget noticing how he's holding me but with another body of the same person lying on the grand, in a dead like state.

'oh shit, is he scared?' he thought. than asked "are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of." he looked at me with widened eyes and than started to laugh nervously

"me? Scared? ha... aha.. ha.. ha never! I couldn't be scared of g-g-ghosts, that's not me. Who would be scared of ghosts?! ha.. ha .. ha"

I looked at him deadpanned.. he was scared. "No need to be scared. I'm still alive and human, my spirit just left my body" I said.

The silver haired man looked at me "Oh, your spirit just left your body. I see. Well that's okay. That's normal. ... OF COURSE THAT'S NOT FUCKING NORMAL, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TREAT THAT NORMAL? WHO'S SPIRIT LEAVES THERE BODY, LET ALONE HAS A GIANT SWORD ON THERE BACK, AND IN BLACK OUTFIT. ITS ALMOST AS IF YOU'RE A DAMN SHINIGAMI, WITH THE SCYTHE AND EVERYTHING!" he said in return.

I was surprised and moved back a bit. 'Shinigami? He can tell? how can he even tell how they look? nobody can really see them. unless he's like me!'

"Well. If it makes it better. I am a shinigami? Well, Substitute Shinigami, since.. I'm still alive."

*Gintoki pov*

'EHHHHHH? No no no no no no no! There's no way, there' s no such thing, I was just joking'

"Oi, Nissan, I was just joking, don't go trying to mess with me. There is no such thing! As if they actually exist, or else i'd be long dead by now, trust me."

Orange haired kid looked at me curiously "why would you be dead? We don't kill people. All we do is help souls pass on to Soul Society, and Cut down the impure souls so they purify and also go to Soul Society. Though people that are bad before death just go to hell."

Is there really such things as shinigami? really? with the two bodies right here.. it's hard to ignore the facts.

"so, you're a shinigami, huh? well, never thought I'd see the day. So what do you do now? How do you get back into your body?"

*Ichigo pov*

'looks like he's accepted it.. somewhat.' "basically i just push myself to my body and it just kind of enters it, I don't know how it really works though" and so I pushed against my body and entered it.

"Now i'm just myself, a normal human, like yourself." I feel dizzy and fall to the ground.

The silver haired man looked at me. "What's your name, kid?"

I looked at him. "don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself before asking someones name?"

He looked back and laughed "Oh right, I guess that's true. The names Sakata, Sakata Gintoki. But you can call me Gin." he said.

"Gintoki, huh? Nice name. My names Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you, Gin" I said in return

*Gintoki pov*

"You as well, Ichigo. Anyways, in your state it's good not to move, I'll bring you to my place until you're feeling better." I said while looking at him, he's barely able to stand at the moment.

I lift him up, and start walking. It's not much further from where they are anyways.

*normal pov*

It was the next day, Gintoki didn't wake anyone when he got home because there was no point in worrying them. He put the kid in his bed while he slept on the couch.

After he woke up he went to check on him to see how he was doing.

*Ichigo pov*

Everything was black, it was dark. Where am I? Shit Urahara, where the hell did you send me this time?!

Everything got bright. A room, something i'm not used to. I've never been here before. I start to panic trying to remember what happened when I start to hear foot steps. I get into a defensive stand.

The door opens and in walks a man with Silver hair. He looks at me, then his eyes soften, almost like he understands why he's reacting the way he is. Which causes me to lose stance and fall.

*Gintoki pov*

As i open the door, I see Ichigo in a defensive stance. 'Ah. I know that feeling, I wonder what the kids been through...Ah, why am I worrying?'

"Oi, no need to be so nervous, you're the one who asked for help, remember? Gin-san was just being nice. No need to go and chop my head off, Shinigami."

*Ichigo pov*

Ah, he knows? I told him? Shit. I sit to get more comfortable.

"Here's some water and food, be happy with what you got, You're lucky you're getting any with the little money I have." Said Gintoki

After he had said that though, there was a loud noise. I noticed Gintoki paled a little.

"GIN-CHAAANNNN, WHERE'S MY DAMN SOKUNBU? YOU BETTER NOT OF EATIN IT, YOU SCUM BAG"

Gintoki turned and went into a defensive stand, only to be knocked into the wall instantly.

after the smoke cleared I paled when I saw a little girl... a little girl who can kick like that. Shit.

"Damn it Gin-chan! Those were m sokunbu! You bastard!"

Gintoki got up "blah blah blah, shut up, will you? I didn't eat your damn sokunbu! You ate it all, last night! remember? You and your damn black hole of a stomach!"

"ya right Gin-chan! I know I wouldn't do that! I'm not that stupid. Unlike you, damn permhead." she said

"Damn it, Kagura. I wouldn't eat your sokunbu, I know how you get over it. I don't feel like dying, so why would I eat your fucking sokunbu?"

I kept following them as they were talking. Looking back and forth. 'hm. reminds me of home a bit.'

After arguing for awhile, the orange haired girl looked at him. "Gin-chan, who's that?"

I felt nervous.

"oh him? Just your regular Shinigami." Gintoki said

The orange haired girl looked unamused "Shinigami? what's that? Some kind of Amanto? Why would you help an Amanto... well besides me, but that's because i'm cute. But why?"

That got me a bit curious.

"I'm not an amanto. But what's an 'Amanto'?"

they both look at him and say in unison "Aliens"

Are you fucking kidding me? Aliens? Really? Now that's bullshit.

I start laughing "Ya right, as if they're real."

they both look at him, than the orange haired girl looked at Gintoki "Did you pick another idiot? We don't need anymore of those. You and Shinpachi are enough."

Gintoki smacks her head "Idiot, you're the biggest idiot of us all" then looks at me

"You've never heard nor seen an Amanto? Seriously, which ass crack did you crawl out of? Madao? Joui? Otaku? Shinsengumi? They've been here for years, took control of earth and everything. Damn bastards" Gintoki said it nonchalantly. But I could see the pain in his eyes. There was more to it.

"what happened? if you don't mind me asking. The look in your eyes. You may act fine, but you have pain in your eyes."

Gintoki looked at me, he seemed surprised. But he went to his normal facade. Which was odd. then he laughed, but it was strained. "ah, nothing, no worries. Life is great."

That sounded... so painful.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me. but whatever, I won't push you" Gintoki looked at him, and smiled in relief.

 _ **to be continued... if people get into it**_


	2. Chapter 2

*normal pov*

After the whole waking up situation they all went into the living room and started eating.

The door opened outside, which made Ichigo curious. In came a plain kid with glasses.

"Morning Gin-san, Morning Kagura Any new jo- who is this? A new customer?"

Ichigo looked at him curiously 'customer?'

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi. "Oh, Patsun, you're here. And no, just some guy I picked up off the streets"

Shinpachi looked at Gintoki "Oh Gintoki.. I didn't know... you were like that... I mean, I knew you were sadistic, but to just take someone off the streets, that's wrong, you permheaded sadistic pervert"

ichigo had a tick mark on his head, he was annoyed. "Oi, kid. what the fuck are you reading at your age? Sounds more like you're the pervert here to me, How did you go from grabbing someone from the street, to sadistic bedroom play?"

Gintoki looked at him a bit surprised and started laughing "Man kid, you got spunk."

Shinpachi looked down, and felt a bit ashamed.

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi "And no, he was injured so I brought him here so he could heal. Any problems?" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Kagura and Shinpachi both said in unison "No!" Then he smiled and they smiled. All Genuine as well.

*Gintoki pov*

'ugh, who's here now?' I walk towards the door as someone is knocking on it. When I open it, I feel annoyed.

"Oi, Danna. I have a job for you." says, Okita, Sougo. 'Job my ass.' I thought to myself.

"Oh, if it isn't Souichiro-kun. What does the sadist of Shinsengumi want?"

*Ichigo pov*

i wonder who's here? I get up and walk near the door to see. It's a kid, in a black iniform.

"Oi, Gin, who's here?" I find myself asking.

"Oh, maybe I should introduce you two. Ichigo, this is Okita Sougo, 1st Captain of Shinsengumi. Souichiro-kun, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami." says Gintoki.

Sougo looks at Ichigo, than to Gintoki. "really, Danna? Shinigami? That's a pretty lame joke. Especially for you. But like I was saying, I have a job for you. It involves the Harusame. But you know how we can't do anything. being Government dogs."

*Ichigo pov*

Ichigo noticed the change in Gintoki after him saying "harusame" He seemed a lot colder after that.

After chatting for awhile Sougo left.

Ichigo found it awkward. he didn't know what to say, the kids were doing there own thing, and Gintoki was sitting in his chair looking out the window, and was very quiet.

That is until there was a loud bang.

Something just appeared. After the smoke cleared Ichigo's eyes bulged. "URAHARA, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Everyone looked at me a bit stunned.

"Yoo, Ichigo! Long time no see!"

Ichigo noticed Gintoki's eyes widened. "Sakamoto?!" Gintoki jumped up, only hearing the voice of the person and not seeing them. He started kicking Urahara non stop. "Sakamoto, you don't just appear out of nowhere in my house! You may be good with weapons, but you've got no brains, you bockh- the fuck are you, and why do you sound like Sakamoto?"

Ichigo stood there a bit shocked. 1, Urahara was just kicked. 2, Gintoki got the jump on him.

"Uh... Gin, this is Urahara. Also a Shinigami."

Gintoki laughed a bit nervously. "oh sorry, man... you sound like this fool I used to work with."

"Ah.. It's alright. The names Urahara Kisuke, you treat all your workers like this?"

Gintoki looked at him. "Only the idiots. And when I mean idiots. ones who blow up buildings, or there own ship by accident because they put the fucking self destruct button on there remote."

Urahara paled a bit. "what kind of friends do you have?!"

Gintoki picked his nose nonchalantly. "Well, 2 terrorists, and a merchant who once brought aliens that wanted to destroy the planet here. Then there's the Shinsengumi who call themselves police, but destroy more than help. Also a little girl with monstrous strength, actually more than one. God damn, all these women, and they're so fucking strong man, you don't even know. it's terrifying. Say one wrong thing. You'll die." Gintoki paled

"There's also trannies, Madao's, everyone in Kabukichou are idiots. That's what we are, Samurai, and idiots. So welcome to Kabukichou, Shinigami. The land of idiotic samurai, with a shit load of aliens."

Urahara Kisuke looked at him for a minute. and then laughed "Sounds like a great place. I know some strong women myself, kid. Aren't they great? be-" He got cut off by Ichigo.

"Urahara, what are you here?" looking at him wiht narrowed eyes.

"Ah well, I guess I got pulled in with you?" he starts laughing. Gintoki looked at him.

"Ichigo, I see since he's got the same voice, he's as stupid as Sakamoto, as well."

Urahara felt insulted. "Actually, I'm a genius."

Gintoki laughed. "Maybe in certain areas, so is Sakamoto, he's great when negotiating and building weapons, but everything else, he's brainless. He'll continuously propose to the same women, who drop kicks him. Also that fucking laugh, god damn it. ITS SO ANNOYING. Its like he's laughing "i'm an idiot and proud"

as he says that in walks Sakamoto, "Oi, Kintoki, that's hurts you know. Hehahahehehahahehahahaha"

Gintoki looks at him and than he jumps and starts kicking him "See what I mean?! SO ANNOYING" he continues kicking him.

"Oi Kintoki, it's been so long, and you start with kicking me? C'mon we're pals, right?' Says Sakamoto.

"GET MY NAME RIGHT FIRST, DUMB ASS!" Says Gintoki

"But your names Kintoki, right? I'm not saying it wrong."

"BAKA, it's GINtoki, GIN AS IN SILVER, GINTOKI."

Sakamoto laughed "No it's Kin-" then he got quiet when he saw the two in the room.

"Gintoki. Who are these guys? and why do they feel dangerous."

Gintoki a bit taken aback from him saying his name right. "They're Shinigami. No worries, they seem cool so far, and if not, I can take care of myself."

Sakamoto let out a sigh and smiled. "sure you can... shiroyasha."

Urahara froze. "Shiroyasha? The Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki looked at him. "...yeah. what's it got to do with you?"

"You're quite known, even in Soul Society. Especially for your swordsmanship. Probably one of the strongest people in this dimension. That's why we're here. We were looking for Shiroyasha."

Gintoki got defensive. "And why are you looking for me? I sure as hell ain't dying yet. I got things to do, like eating parfaits, and playing pachinko."

Urahara sighed. "I know Gintoki, I know. You've done a lot, Lost a lot. More than one needs to lose. I'm sorry to ask this of you. But we need your help."

Gintoki looked annoyed "What do you know? How would you know what I've lost? The only ones who should know are Zura, Takasugi, and Sakamoto."

"We can see everything, Gintoki. We know what goes on in the human worlds. Plus, you could say someone you know is a Shinigami now as well.

Gintoki looked down and thought than back up with widened eyes ".. Shouyo.. he's with you guys? Is he okay? Is he happy?" he looked choked up.

*Ichigo pov*

'Shouyo? That' Shouyo?' "you know Shouyo, How?!" says Ichigo.

Gintoki looks away. but Urahara decides to explain.

"Shouyo.. Shouyo was Gintoki's teacher. Well, more like he picked up Gintoki when he was a kid and brought him with him to open a school for kids who couldn't afford it. He taught many things, which also means swordsmanship."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He learned from Shouyo? And that was before death?!

Gintoki asked another question. "Does.. does he blame me? for his death.. for the students... that died..." Gintoki put his head down "Does he hate me? I did what he asked, I protected them, I did my best.. but.. I wouldn't be surprised even after that, he'd hate me." Says Gintoki

Ichigo looked at him. "Why would he hate you? What reasons would he have?"

Gintoki looked right into his eyes, full of guilt and pain. "Uh.. well.. do I have to talk about this?" rubbing his head uncomfortably.

Out of nowhere the door is blown in, and in comes Katsura.

"Gintoki, you have to talk about this at some point, yenno? You've kept this bottled up since Sensei died." said Katsura

Gintoki seemed annoyed now "Zura what the fuck are you doing here? And who asked your damn opinion?"

"Zura janai, Katsura da! And, I'm leader, so I have a right to say my opinion." said Katsura.

I looked at him. "excuse me, but who are you?"

"Katsura looked at him. then Gintoki spoke up. "Oh, that's Zura. One of those idiot terrorists I was talking about."

"Gintoki, I'm not a terrorists! I'm a rebel! I fight for the freedom of Edo, and to make it a better place!" said Katsura.

"blah blah blah, shut up. Who calls blowing things up freedom fighters? really? You're just making it worse, baka! i still don't forgive you for sending that fake mail man, and getting us to deliver your bomb to a fucking bakufu building! because of you, the shinsengumi is always on my ass, saying 'shiroyasha' this, and 'shiroyasha' that. god damn it, i just wanna have a peaceful life."

i sweat dropped. "sounds like a terrorist to me.."

Katsura looked at him "and who are you? Same with the other guy, never seen you guys before. And I have informants everywhere... ah it doesn't matter. Gintoki enough with this evasive shit, Even if you had to cut sensei down, it's not your fault! it's the bakufu. If they didn't put you in that situation, you wouldn't have had to do it. You only did what sensei wanted. You need to talk about this. And stop drinking strawberry milk and reading jump! Really, what are you, 10?"

"OI, DON'T INSULT STRAWBERRY MILK, THAT STUFF IS GOD ITSELF. IT NEVER DID ANYONE HARM!"

"Gintoki... you got diabetes because of it. That's harmful right there."

"Shut up, I don't care! we're all gonna die someday!"

I looked at them kind of annoyed. "how did this turn into an argument about strawberry milk, weren't we talking about your past and Shouyo? And what do you mean he killed him? How did that happen? why is the bakufu's fault?"

they both looked at him and turned serious.

"After Shouyo-sensei opened up the temple at the school, the Bakufu kept watch on him, I guess they didn't like him teaching us swordsmanship. I guess they were right about that. Though they can only blame themselves on why we rebelled against them, we wouldn't have even thought that if they didn't take Shouyo away. He didn't do anything wrong. So we fought, fought, fought, and fought. Yes we took down a lot of them, but we lost a lot as well. Finally are numbers were very little, we got caught. Gintoki.. Gintoki got the worst of it though. They made him choose, between us.. and Shouyo. Either he killed Shouyo, or they kill us all." Said Katsura

I was stunned. To be faced with such a choice, who ever thought that could happen? That someone would make another choose like that? Well.. I guess, it's not too hard to believe.

Gintoki started to speak "I.. didn't know what to do. I froze. But then, he turned around. he said "Thank you" why was he thanking me? Why did I have to listen to him? But I did, it was Shouyo's wish. So I did what he asked of me, and I protected his students. But even still, it felt like I lost both at the same time. Even if they're here and he's not, it still feels like I lost both."

everyone went quiet for a bit.

"Gintoki. Shouyo doesn't blame you. He's always been proud of you. He's glad you made the choice you did. He didn't want to see you guys die. He lived a long life, longer than you can imagine. If anything, you helped him." Says Urahara.

 ** _to be continued.. if people get into it._**


End file.
